


Yes Sam

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello!! I LOVE your work! Could you please do a one shot for the imagine on Dirty spn; “Imagine Sam biting his lip while you adjust to his huge size". That would be amazing! Lots of smut and dirty talk. Him fingering open the reader. Dom Sam/ super submissive reader the whole way! Hehe thank you! I can’t wait!!! AND Could I plz get a dom!Sam/sub!Reader smut with Sam calling the reader baby/little girl and maybe some light spanking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sam

Warnings: Arguing, language, dirty talk, dom!Sam/sub!Reader, smut, unprotected sex, rough sex, biting, hair pulling, spanking

Fic:

“I’m sorry Sam, but if I hadn’t done what I did, you’d be dead,” you shout. This last hunt had been extremely stressful. A werewolf had been running around, killing people left and right and you had teamed up with Sam to take it out.

“I told you to hang back,” Sam shouts, slamming the motel door, “You put yourself in danger when I specifically told you not to.”

“I’m a hunter, just like you,” you shout back, “Danger is in my fucking job description.” At this point, all you wanted to do was escape to the shower and blow off some steam.

“You can be so fucking stubborn,” Sam yells, “Maybe you need to learn to take directions.”

“I don’t have to take directions from you,” you yell, anger growing within you, “If I want to throw myself between you and a werewolf to save your sorry ass then I will. I can make my own choices whether you like them or not.” You throw your bag down on one of the queen sized beds and turn back to face Sam. He was your friend, but sometimes you swore you could strangle him. “Sam?” you question hesitantly as you take in his stance.

His jaw is clenched tight and his hands are fisted around the strap of his hunting bag. The way he looks at you reminds you of a predator, dark eyes boring into you. “Always so fucking stubborn aren’t you?” he asks as he throws his bag on the floor. He takes a step towards you and you take a step back.

“Sam, what are you …” you begin, but you stop when your back hits the wall. His hands land on either side of you, pinning you between him and the wall. You’d imagined this situation so many times before, but you never believed it would actually happen. He was your friend, he didn’t love you or want you in the same way you wanted him - or so you thought.

“You need to learn to take directions and I’m going to teach you,” Sam growls, “You think you don’t have to listen to me? Well you don’t know how wrong you are.”

“Sam, I …” you begin, but he cuts you off.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop,” Sam says. You swallow hard, but you’re not about to tell him to stop.

“Don’t stop,” you whisper.

“That’s what I thought,” Sam growls, “You’ll listen to every word I say and you’ll follow every single instruction down to the last letter, do you understand me?”

“Yes Sam,” you whisper, all of the fight draining out of you.

“Good,” Sam says, reaching for the zipper of your jacket and yanking it down, “From now on we’re on the color system. Red if you want to stop, green for keep going, and yellow to slow down. Tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” you tell him, “Green for all good, yellow to slow down, and red to stop.”

“Good girl,” Sam says as he pulls your jacket down your arms. He tosses the jacket go the side and takes your shirt in his hands, pulling it open so that the buttons fly across the room. Sam’s lips find your pulse point and he flicks his tongue across the skin, your heartbeat quickening. His hands come up to palm your bra clad breasts and you arch into his touch.

“Sam,” you moan, your hands moving to his chest.

“Hands off,” Sam says, “Keep your palms against the wall.” You instantly do as you’re told, swallowing hard. “You’ll touch me when I say you can, if you’re good that is,” Sam growls. He pulls your breasts over the top of your bra and he squeezes the flesh, rolling the nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

“Sam,” you moan, struggling to keep your hands against the wall. Your back arches off the wall and Sam pushes you back as he bites down on the skin of your shoulder.

“Did I say you could move?” Sam asks.

“No Sam,” you answer.

“Then don’t move,” Sam says. He grabs your hips and turns you around roughly, pulling your shirt from your body followed by your bra. Sam grabs your wrists and places your hands against the wall above your head before he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you away from the wall. “Stay just like that baby girl,” Sam demands.

Sam’s hands move to your hips and slide around to the button of your pants. “Let’s see how well you can take instructions,” Sam growls in your ear. He leaves bruising kisses along your neck and shoulder as he undoes your pants and dips his middle finger beneath the elastic band of your panties. “Spread your legs,” Sam instructs and you obey.

“Sam, please,” you beg.

“Begging already?” Sam asks, “I’m disappointed baby girl, I’ve barely even touched you. I thought you’d be able to hold out for longer than that.” Sam chuckles. “You just want to be fucked don’t you?” he asks, “I bet you’ve thought about this haven’t you?”

“Yes, Sam, please,” you beg. Sam pushes his hand into your panties slides three fingers along your folds, slicking them in your juices.

“Already so wet for me,” he groans, “Bet that pussy’s tight isn’t it? Gonna have to finger you open aren’t I?”

“Fuck, Sam,” you groan. Suddenly, a loud smack fills the room as a stinging slap falls across your ass.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth, don’t you little girl?” Sam asks, “What’s your color?”

“Green,” you tell him.

“Good,” Sam says. He runs his slickened fingers around your clit in slow circles. “Now be a good little girl and don’t cum until I tell you to. Sam thrusts his middle finger into you, making you moan. "Just like I thought,” Sam groans in your ear, “So tight. Gonna have to loosen you up for my big, thick cock.”

“God, Sam,” you moan.

“Gonna fill that tight pussy up,” Sam growls as he pumps his finger in and out of you, “You want that don’t you?”

“Yes Sam,” you groan. Sam rewards you by sliding a second finger into you alongside the first.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Sam demands.

“Fuck me Sam, please,” you moan, “Want your cock inside me.” Sam bites down on your shoulder, leaving a mark behind.

“Good girl,” Sam says, adding a third finger. He thrusts his fingers vigorously before he decides to press his hips flush against your ass.

“Jesus, Sam,” you groan. His hard on presses against you through all the layers of clothing.

“Gonna fuck you till you scream my name,” Sam tells you, “Fuck you till you’re raw.”

“Sam,” you moan, your walls growing tight around his fingers as you thrust your hips forward.

“I told you not to move,” Sam says. He pulls his fingers from you and uses his other hand to smack your ass. You groan in disappointment at the loss of his fingers. “Get on the bed,” Sam tells you.

You do as you’re told and move to Sam’s bed, sitting on the edge. Sam reaches behind him and pulls his shirt over his head, his hair becoming messy as he tosses the material to the side. You’d give anything to run your hands through that long hair or along his chiseled chest, down his abdomen and along the v of his hips, but you knew better. You wouldn’t touch him until he said you could.

Sam kneels down and pulls off your shoes and socks before hooking his fingers into the waistband of your pants. He pulls the material down your legs and tosses them to the side. Sam smirks as he strokes you through your soaked panties. You groan as you buck your hips up, seeking friction.

“Soaking wet, aren’t you baby girl?” Sam asks, “Practically dripping for me. Are you still green?”

“Yes Sam, still green,” you tell him.

“Good,” Sam says, “Wanna cum around my thick cock don’t you?”

“Yes, Sam,” you moan, “Wanna cum around your cock, want you to cum in my pussy. Please Sam, I need you. For fucks sake just fuck me already.”

“Top of the bed,” Sam directs and you follow his directions. You crawl to the top of the bed and watch as Sam unbuttons his jeans. His arousal is evident through the material, but it isn’t until his cock springs free that you realize just how big he really is.

“Holly fuck,” you mumble under your breath. He wasn’t kidding, he was huge. Not only was he long, but he was thick too.

“Told you I had to open you up,” Sam says, a smirk on his face as he runs his hand over his length. He crawls up the bed and grabs your panties in each hand, pulling them down your legs. Sam tosses them to the side and instantly returns his attention to your pussy. He slides two fingers into you, swirling and scissoring them to open you up for him.

“Sam, please, need you inside me,” you moan as he stretches you open.

“You ready?” Sam questions. You nod your head and moan as he pulls his fingers from you and sucks them clean. “Baby girl, you’re delicious,” Sam croons. You’re more than ready to feel him inside you. “Gonna feel so good,” Sam promises as he lines the tip of his cock up with your dripping entrance. Sam easily slides his tip into you and already you’re moaning and writhing beneath him. “Fuck Y/N, so hot,” you hear him whisper under his breath.

Sam draws his bottom lip between his teeth, watching your body react as he slides into you inch by inch. “Oh fuck Sam,” you moan. Even after stretching you open, his cock is still thick enough to stretch you further.

Through half lidded eyes, you see Sam bite down on his lip, stifling a groan as he watches you try to adjust to his size. Your lips part and your back arches from the bed as he fills you completely. “Oh Sam,” you moan, one of your hands fisting into the sheets and the other into your hair, “Fuck you’re big.” Bigger than anyone you’d ever been with in fact.

You completely open your eyes to find Sam’s lip held tight between his teeth. He slowly releases it before he leans down and kisses up your neck. You turn your head to the side to give him better access and his lips move up to your jaw, his nose squishing against your cheek as his lips move roughly against your skin.

“Been so good for me baby girl,” Sam mumbles between kisses, “Go ahead and touch me.” Your hands instantly fly to his body, one skimming along his bare chest as the other fists in his hair.

“Need you to move, please,” you moan, lifting your hips just barely. Sam places a forearm beside your head for support while his other hand moves to your hip, holding you flat against the bed.

“How do you want it?” Sam asks, “Slow and gentle or fast and hard?”

“Rough,” you answer, betting that was his specialty between the sheets, “I want you to fuck me hard. Make me scream your name when I come around that thick cock.”

“That’s my girl,” Sam says, “If my baby wants it rough, then I give it to her good and hard.”

“Oh Sam,” you groan as he pulls out of you slowly. He leaves only his tip inside you and waits for a moment, letting you squirm before slamming back into you. “Sam!” you cry as your walls stretch to take him in again. Your hand tightens in his hair and you pull his head back as he quickly fills you to the hilt. A loud, satisfied ‘Ahh!’ falls from his lips.

“Keep doing that baby girl,” Sam says, you had definitely discovered one of his kinks. Sam stays seated within you for a moment, your walls are so tight around him that you can feel every little twitch and pulse along the length of him. You move your hand along Sam’s back and twist it into his hair alongside the first. “Still green Y/N?” Sam questions.

“Yes Sam, still green,” you answer. Sam hooks a hand behind your knee and pulls it up so that the bottom of your foot is at against the bed. His hand moves back to your hip and holds you down before he responds.

“Good, because I’m going to fuck you senseless,” he growls, “Now be a good girl and don’t move unless I tell you to.” You’re about to tell him that you understand, but he cuts you off by pulling out and slamming back into you.

“Oh Sam!” you whimper, his cock deep inside you. Sam pulls out and thrusts back in again, setting a brutal pace that has you whimpering, moaning, cursing, and praising. You tug his hair, pulling grunts and groans from his lips. Sam’s pace is accompanied by the creak of the motel bed and the steady slap-slap-slap of skin on skin.

“Mmm, Y/N, feel so good,” Sam groans between thrusts, “Love my thick cock in your tight little pussy don’t you?”

“Yes yes yes Sam fuck me please oh fuck!” Your words leave your tongue as a constant stream. Sam changes his angle, pounding into you even harder if that was possible. You cry out as his tip hits your g-spot repetitively. Each thrust pushes you back hard and it’s all you can do to hang on as Sam fucks you into the mattress.

“Come on Y/N,” Sam growls, his dark, predatory eyes locking on yours, “Want you to cum. Want to feel that pussy squeeze my big cock.” One of your hands slips down to Sam’s shoulder and you dig your fingertips into his skin, trying to hold on for dear life.

“Sam Sam Sam!” you cry, “Fuck me fuck my pussy! So close Sam so fucking close.”

“Oh Y/N,” Sam groans, “Gonna make me cum.” Your walls tighten around him and Sam groans, thrusting faster in order to bring him to his end. “Wait for me,” Sam demands, “Wanna cum at the same time.”

You moan and nod your head, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth. With the way Sam is fucking you, you wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer, but you’d be damned if you wouldn’t try your best. You do everything you can to hold back your orgasm, all the while whimpering and begging, “Please Sam need to cum need to feel you cum please please please.”

“Hold on little girl,” Sam demands, “Almost … there … just a few … more … agh, now!” Sam’s cock pulses against your walls and you can’t help but let yourself release the pressure in your stomach.

“Oh Sam!” you cry out as your back arches off the bed. Sam quickly wraps an arm beneath your waist and the other beneath your neck, pulling you up to a sitting position with you in Sam’s lap. Your body shudders against his with the strength of your orgasm and his lips crash roughly with yours as your walls clamp hard around his pulsing cock, milking him for all he’s worth.

“Y/N,” Sam whispers, his grip on you becoming no less tight as he comes down from his high. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he says as he leaves kisses along your neck and shoulders, his lips caressing the marks he’s left on you. You can feel him growing soft inside you and his cum dripping down your thigh. Sam brings his lips back to yours before pulling away slightly. “I care about you Y/N,” Sam says, “And every time you put yourself in danger to save me I lose it. It kills me to see you get hurt and I don’t know what I’d do if you got yourself killed, especially if I could’ve prevented it.”

“Sam,” you sigh, trying to placate him, “I -”

“No, Y/N, you don’t understand,” Sam cuts you off, “I’m in love with you and I can’t lose you like that. I won’t stand there and watch the woman I love die.”

“I’m sorry Sam,” you whisper, “I didn’t know you felt that way. All those times I put myself in harm’s way, I did it for the same reason. I hate seeing you hurt.” You try to move from Sam’s lap, but he holds you firmly in place.

“Is that the only reason?” Sam questions. You don’t answer, so Sam continues, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing, but if you do, tell me now and I’ll never do anything like this again.” It was amazing how he could go from rough and dominant to almost painfully sweet.

“I love you Sam,” you tell him, “But is it smart for us to do this? At some point one of us will die and it’ll kill the other.”

“Maybe it isn’t smart,” Sam says, “But while we’re both alive, I don’t want to be without you if I don’t have to be. I love you Y/N, whether you’re mine or not I will love you; I’ll probably keep doing stupid things to protect you and I’ll still be angry when you do something stupid to protect me.” One of Sam’s hands comes up to caress your cheek and you can’t help but lean into the touch.

“You’re right,” you say, “Even if we’re not together, I’m going to keep loving you; so I guess we might as well be together.” Sam smiles before leaning in to kiss you gently. He lays you back on the bed and pulls himself from you before rolling to his back and pulling you above him.

“I love you,” Sam whispers, pushing your hair behind your ear. He pulls you down against his chest and draws the blanket up over you.

“I love you too,” you say as you snuggle against him, his legs tangled with yours. His large hands press flat against your back as he nuzzles his face into your hair. Even if happiness wasn’t a usual emotion allowed to hunters, you decide to let yourself have this little bit of it as you fall asleep to the steady thump - thump of Sam’s heart.


End file.
